Generally, a pull cord for controlling a curtain is not held in place and tends to swing, particularly when the air in a room flows, and someone passing by the curtain is possibly dangerously tripped over the swinging pull cord and falls.
To avoid the pull cord from freely swinging, a fixing device is delivered along with the curtain and the pull cord sold to a user. As shown in FIG. 1, a curtain 110 is controlled with a pull cord 120, and the pull cord 120 can be held in place using a fixing device 130 delivered along with the curtain and the pull cord. The fixing device 130 is provided with a mounting hole 132, so that the fixing device can be mounted to a wall surface or other suitable stationary article by extending a fastening element through the mounting hole 132 into the wall surface. With the fixing device 130 mounted on the wall surface at a proper position, the pull cord 120 can be held in a substantially straight state without swinging freely and can still be pulled normally to move as a loop to lift or lower the curtain 110.
The fixing device 130 delivered along with the curtain 110 and the pull cord 120 tends to be ignored by the user. Most users even do not want to mount the fixing device 130. Therefore, the conventional fixing device 130 is almost useless in such a condition.